Secrets of thy Heart
by TheHellChild
Summary: Bounded by chains in a unwanted marriage. Having forbidden feeling for a man. That is loyal to her husband? Can Kagome ever find love? Oneshot


Secrets of thy Heart

A young beautiful woman of the age 26-years-old, had long black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. It was neatly kept, and brushed so many times of the day. She had a pale white face, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had a nice slim womanly body. That was curved, and rounded in all the right areas that would make any man crave for her touch. She had to keep her appearances this way for she was the daughter of the prime mister of Japan, and wife to a very wealthy man. Who's family used to rule Japan in the feudal era. She was know as Kagome Rin Higurashi, "the prime mister's beautiful daughter," or "The flower of Japan," but as of now she was know as Lady Kagome Rin Tashio, "The Lady of The West." She had never really had time to in enjoy her life. It was always an act. She was a lady, and was taught to be as such. To always obey her father's wishes, and now it was to obey her husband, Inuyasha Tashio's wishes.

Which was to remain at home, or to accompany his to functions, or grand balls. She knew of his affairs with geishas, and other women. Even if it was common even in modern day Japan, and arranged marriages. For a man to seek another's company, or love. While he had someone to have his heirs. It was unfair to women like her, but like her mother, grandmother, and so on. That was to become of their fate. To walk this earth without knowing love, and to only to carry their children.

Being married for almost three years, and not once since after their wedding night did, Inuyasha touch her again. For the fact that she carried his child, and it was an heir. So, he thought there was no need to touch her. She had even birth to a healthy baby boy, named Shippo. Kagome thought of him as a gift really to her loneliness, and have someone there for her, but that wasn't enough. She wanted love. To feel love from someone, and wanted to love that person, but that wasn't to be. It was consider very taboo for women of her culture to have lovers while married. It was also taboo for divorces as well.

Kagome stood in her bedroom. She felt so alone, and so un-cared for. While her husband went places with his mistress Kikyo, a geishas. Even if they were not consider prostitutes . Kagome, still considered them as such. They still were getting money from what they do. She had never been her husband's equal. To him she was lower than dirt, and would be punished if anything was said otherwise, but a whore like Kikyo. Was his equal, and often stayed in their home for months on end at times, and she could do nothing about it.

"Lady Kagome?" her bodyguard, Sesshomaru Lee. Was a built, and very handsome man. He had long sliver hair, and beautiful golden eyes. He was breath taking she often fantasied herself with him, but knew it could never be. He was loyal to her husband. "Yes, I'm fine." she lied. With her back turned to him. He came closer. "Stop, and leave." she commanded. She didn't want him to see her cry. In fear of what her husband might say. "I can not." he said, "I can not Lady Kagome." he repeated.

"I command you to leave then" her voice with filled with hurt, and sadness.

"No."

"Damn you! Leave! I wish to be alone! No go!" she shouted, at the man she so had to come to love so dearly.

"I can't. I'm not permitted to-"Damn you orders by my husband, Sesshomaru Lee! And leave me in peace." she turned to face him. Anger, and sadness wielded within her eyes, and soul. "Fine." he said, as she picked her up and held her close. His head lowered as he kissed with such passion, and love that she had ever dreamed of. She kissed him back. This had to be a dream. He ended the kiss, and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry, but my heart would not allow me to watch you grow old with out letting you know this. I've always loved you for the past three years. I've loved you, and I still love you."

His words making tears fall from her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness no, for they were tears of joy, and love. "And, I love you as well, and I've had always loved you, and still do." she spoke with tears in her eyes. They kissed once again.

>Hope ya all like it!


End file.
